500 Ships of Summer
by sarzuf
Summary: When Summer is forced to change all she knows, her life is thrown dramatically upside down...
1. Chapter 1

Summer woke up, glancing around the room. She looked over at her alarm clock in sudden horror, worrying that she had overslept. She caught sight of the hands on her old fashioned, rustic alarm clock and sighed in relief. She wasn't late, she had plenty of time to spare. She smiled rolling over and stretching, knowing that she looked as good as the stock photos that they were always shown in class as examples. She pulled her Nikon camera out from her satchel that hung from the white metal loop of her bedframe and lay on her back. She closed one eye and pushed the other to the camera, peering through the lens to capture the perfect image that she was sure she could take. She caught the sun going down through her camera, the image so clear that it captured the specs of dust that were in the dimming sun. She sighed once more, before hopping out of bed joyfully, ready to begin another day. She was surprised once more that she had been sleeping less and less and yet she still felt happy each day and refreshed for what lay ahead.

She pushed the sleeves of his shirt up her arms, laughing to herself at how long it was on her. She looked down at her bare, long legs and sighed, wiggling her toes in her comfortable socks. She was so happy with everything that she had. She reached down and pulled her apple macbook from the drawer next to her bed and turned it on. It took a moment to load but once it had, she clicked the link for the camera that she had just connected from her purple nebulla desktop. She found the image that she had just so easily taken, printing it off on the thick card that she had placed in her printer. She turned her macbook off once more, placing it back perfectly into the drawer. She sighed and then smiled, getting up from her bed, leaving it perfecty messy before making her way over to the printer. She retreived the card from the drawer, her latest photograph looking perfect on the card she held in front of her. She walked slowly over to her desk and put the piece of card onto the surface, avoiding her apple mac that sat on her desk. She picked up her scissors and cut the photograph out carefully before finding her portfolio to add the last photograph into the place.

"Finished." She whispered to herself, smiling as she admired her work.

She walked across the room to make herself a cup of tea using the china teapot that lay on the cabinet beside her desk. She closed the small fridge that contained the milk and picked up an apple from the top,biting into it. Once she had finished with the toast that followed, she got ready for her classes quickly, taking the time to shower, brush her teeth and wash her face delicately. She pulled on her blue school uniform, admiring once more the flower logo before making her way out of her room. She wanted to be there on time, even though she knew she had plenty of time to get there. She made her way out of the common room that she shared with the same people as her, smiling at the brightness of the room, even though it was sunset. She smiled at the new canvas that had been hung from the white wall, the landscape photograph adding effect to the room.

"That photograph is beautiful, Geneveive, much like you look today." She told the blonde girl with a smile. She made her way into the corridor, the feeling of horror that she usually felt when she saw the common room that lay ahead of her. She had never been in there, she intended to keep it that way. She could see the unclean room that they kept and she shivered at the thought of what each room would look like. She realised that she must have been looking through the doors for a little too long because as one girl emerged from the room, she received a funny look from her. The girl looked tired, her hair was bedraggled and it was obvious that she could have done with some concealer for the dark rings under her eyes. "That's what you get for staying up too late." She muttered under her breath. She shook her head before continuing down the corridor.

It was obvious that there were going to be different interest groups, it was a boarding school after all but it never ceased to amaze her the extent to which the separation occured. She observed as she walked along. She could hear their voices before she saw them, noticed the five faces that smiled from each folder that they held. She could hear the raised voices, fighting amongst themselves."

"How could you possibly even _like_ Harry Styles?!" She heard one voice utter in disgust.

"JUST BECAUSE HE HAS FOUR NIPPLES, IT DOES NOT MAKE HIM AN ALIEN, LUCY-ANNE!" Another girl screamed in reply.

"You all claim to love One Direction, but how can you love One Direction if you only love Zayn Malik?" A quieter voice asked carefully. This seemed to end the argument as they all turned to stare at the girl. She shrugged slightly, obviously showing that she didn't usually join in on the arguments.

Summer continued to walk along the hallway, listeneing to the different conversations that she could hear. Rock music blasted from one common room and dubstep blasted from another. She was glad that she belong to the group she did. They were so understanding, everyone always shared so much with one another. As she rounded the corner, just before her class, she saw two girls sat before her, neither of them talking to each other and staring at each other in contempt. She decided that she was going to help. She had become friends with a girl who ran an advice blog and she decided that she was finally going to put the skills that she had learnt to the test. She walked up to the girls and made sure that her smile radiated from her. Her hair flicked behind her as she sat on the chair in front of them.

"Can I help you two?" She asked with a smile.

No reply.

"It may help to talk about it." She added, unshaken. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked, her smile still on her face. She felt reassured when the dark haired girl looked at her. She blinked at her a few times before beginning to speak.

"How could we remain friends when you don't ship the same ship that I ship?" She asked, hysteria rising in her voice. Summer frowned slightly, unsure of what she meant. She nodded as the other girl started to speak.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SHIP JOHNLOCK?" She screamed at her. "THEY'RE MEANT FOR ONE ANOTHER, THEY JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET!" She added.

The first girl simply stared at her for a moment. "How could I possibly ship Johnlock when you know for a fact that I ship Sherlock and Anderson?!" She retorted, the hysteria building even more in her voice. "THEY OBVIOUSLY HAVE SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION!"

Summer was incredibly confused. Amber hadn't prepared her for this when she had been showing her how to reply to desperate asks. "I'm sure you two can get past this." She told them. "There have been much worse things to come between friends!" She told them surely. The second girl stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"How would you know anything about shipping?" She asked sarcasm in her voice. "You're a hipster!"

The two girls got up from their chairs and began to walk away. She heard their conversation as they left. "Come on, we have an Avengers class now, at least we both ship Steve and Tony!" They laughed together.

Summer rose from her chair, confusion rippled through her, the word hipster stinging her. "You're not a hipster." She told herself. "You're a boho blog." She nodded to herself before leaving for her photography class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Summer was finished with her classes for the day, she was beginning to feel hungry. She was surprised, she usually didn't get hungry easily. She didn't particularly enjoy eating, she knew that she could be doing more productive things in the time that it took to eat. She usually had salad for her lunch but she hadn't had time. By the time she got back to her room, she had forgotten about the interaction she had had with the fandom girls earlier. She collected the small box from her fridge and a fork from her drawer before making her way into the common room to spend some time with her friends. She realised that she hadn't spent as much time with them recently but she was determined to make up for that. She had been so busy with changing the theme on her blog so that it was just perfect, she had been in trouble with the compulsory tutor session they had once a week because according to the teacher, it was too mainstream for a boho blog and she had to try to make it stand out. It was easier said than done in her opinion, she had never been so good at coding. There was a reason that she wasn't there in the technical blogs, she had always prefered to take photographs of her starbucks coffee and flowers, knowing that there was something special about the way they looked.

She made her way through to the bright room, sitting down slowly and smiling at the group of people that were already gathered there. She heard a few people say hello to her and she smiled at them as they told her that she looked beautiful today. She gave a graceful smile, laughing slightly into her salad as she ate. She really did love her group, everybody was always so nice to one another. She listened to the conversation that they were having, trying to catch up with what had happened so far in the day.

"It just didn't suit her shape, I had to tell her that!" One girl named Heather told the group as she justified her actions. Summer could see the other girls nodding as they obviously agreed with what she had said.

"You were so right to do that." Tiffany said from the other side of the room. "There's nothing worse than wearing a pair of daisy dukes that just don't suit you." She smiled, reassuringly.

"The thing is, I mean, I didn't want to be mean, but her hair just didn't look right either." Added Heather.

"I know what you mean, I saw it in nail painting class, you can't dip dye your hair when it's that style!" Tiffany told her enthusiastically.

Summer smiled to the girls to show them that she agreed with them wholeheartedly. She continued to eat her salad before closing the box and placing it neatly on the table next to her. She caught the eye of the girl on the other side of the room, sat alone, cutting out flower shapes from a piece of paper. Summer knew her name, Alicia. For some reason, even against Summer's great wishes, Alicia had never liked her and she had never worked out why. She knew that she would get hate from Alicia for leaving the salad box so she got up from her seat and placed it neatly in the bin. She was suddenly aware of arms closing around her and she leaned back into them, grateful that he was back from his classes.

"Gabriel!" She exclaimed, turning around to smile at him. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and he leaned down slightly to kiss her. She returned the kiss with a smile, pleased that he was there. He had also been so busy and she felt like she hadn't seen him as much recently. "Come on, we'll go to my room." She told him with a smile. She waved to the girls sat on the sofas, hoping that they wouldn't mind her spending time with her boyfriend. She took his hand and led him to her room, glancing at her unmade bed and making a face of apology at him. "Sorry that it's so messy in here." She told him. "I haven't had a chance to clear up yet." She pulled the duvet up and smoothed it out, signalling for him to sit next to her. She watched him as he crossed the room and it struck her how well he fitted in with her. She linked her fingers through his and smiled at him.

She loved these kind of days where they did nothing but sit together in her room. She glanced around her room and her mind started to wander. She loved her room, when she had first arrived at the academy, she had been given such a plain room and she had been so sure that it would never look how she had wanted it to. She looked around the room now, the fairy lights wound through the intricate curves of her bed frame, the fairy lights around her door, the light cream walls with the pink floral detail around the edges. She looked at the mirror, taking in the sight of the image of them sat together in silence, hand in hand. The words around her mirror had never meant as much to her as they did in that instance and she suddenly knew the feeling that he had meant when he had spoken those words. 'And in that moment, I swear we were infinite." She looked at Gabriel once more and smiled.

"Do you have any more classes today?" She asked him. He simply shook his head at her. She reached forward and brushed her fingers through his hair. He smiled the type of smile that made her heart melt and she sighed. She felt his fingers move to her own hair and she smiled once more. Whenever she was with him, all she could do was smile, just as it should be. She could feel his fingers winding her hair in and out. She kept still, allowing him to play with her hair and when he was done, she felt the fishtail braid that he had done. She laughed lightly. She had found the most perfect person in the world. She wriggled slightly, laying her legs down on the bed, putting her head back into his lap, staring up at his face, feeling as nothing could ever go wrong. She was blissfully unaware of the change that would happen so soon in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Summer woke up much like the day before. She couldn't get over the feeling of happiness that she had been feeling so often recently. She got ready for her classes quickly and made her way out of her room, out of her common room and to her classroom. She sighed slightly when she looked at the timetable on her iphone 5, she had a compulsory class today which meant that she would have to mix with other groups. That was the one part that she hated about the academy. It wasn't as though she hated the other groups, she respected that they had different interests and opinions but that didn't make it easy to talk to them. She always found herself alone in coding class, she didn't seem to have any of her friends in there with her. She reached her classroom after she had stopped at the starbucks stand to get her strawberry frappe, tasting the cream on the top and smiling to herself. She placed it on the table in front of her and sat down quickly. She was always a little scared in this class, the majority of the group seemed to be the fandom group.

She always found herself sitting alone in this class but she knew that it was probably for the best. She had never really had anything to talk about with the rest of the group, knowing that she didn't exactly share interests with any of them. That was the difficult part about being a boho blog, it was a very specific type of blog and nothing else really crossed other with other groups. She sighed before flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder and focused on the teacher, Joe. She was smiling to herself when she caught his eye. She knew for a fact that he didn't like her very much. She knew that it was probably due to the fact that she was terrible at coding and it was her least favourite class. He had never really warmed to her ever since she had spilled her starbucks coffee all over one of his new apple mac keyboards. She sat up a little straighter and finished her drink quickly, knowing that he wouldn't be pleased if he had to tell her to get rid of it.

"Good morning, everyone." He announced to the class.

"Good morning, Joe." Summer replied, looking around in surprise that nobody had joined in with her. She eyed the class carefully, noticing that the majority of the people in the classroom looked half asleep. She couldn't understand what the fascination was with staying up till early hours of the morning when you could be sleeping. Joe simply 'hmm'ed at her. He turned slightly to face the rest of the class before he began to speak.

"Instead of the usual class today, we're going to be splitting up into pairs to do some work." He told them. She could hear the audible groan that echoed around the classroom. She couldn't see what the problem was, she loved to work in pairs. The rest of the people in the classroom were friends so she couldn't see why they didn't want to work together. She suddenly realised with sheer horror that she didn't really know anybody in the classroom and she was going to be forced to work someone who probably didn't like her. She sighed slightly, knowing that it wasn't going to be very much fun.

"Don't worry, it's not an actual test but I want to see how you are getting on with the coding that we've been doing." Joe told the class. "I will assign you to your partner and then you will pick the name out of this box which type of blog you will be designing. Okay?" He asked. There was no response from anyone. "Okay." He told them with a nod.

Summer sat quietly as he read out the list of partners, waiting to hear who she would be placed with. She watched the happy smiles of some of the girls that were matched with their friends and the two guys from the rock blogs that were placed together. She sighed, hoping that it would be somebody who wouldn't hate her completely. _No_, she told herself, _you're going to be positive and friendly about this_. She nodded.

"Summer and Tomas." She heard the teacher say. She looked around, unsure as to who Tomas was. She hadn't met Tomas before and she wondered what he would look like. It surprised her when she saw a dark haired guy looking back at her with a slight look of worry on his face. She smiled at him reassuringly and picked up her bag, rose out of her seat to make her way over and sit next to him.

"Ah, Summer, eager as ever I see." She heard. She twirled around to face her teacher. "Please could you sit down until I have finished reading the list out." He instructed. She could feel her face redden slightly and she sat back into her seat, wanting the ground to swallow her up. She waited until she was sure Joe had finished speaking and then looked around at Tomas once more. He rolled his eyes slightly at her as if to tell her that it was okay to move over now. She picked up her things and made her way over to him. She held her hand out with a smile.

"I'm Summer." She told him in her sing song voice. He simply stared at her hand before moving his eyes to her face.

"I know who you are." He told her in a slightly bored voice. She frowned. Had she done something to offend him already? She knew that they were from different groups but all she had done was introduce herself. She lowered her hand down embarassed.

"Oh, okay." She said quietly, sitting down in the empty seat next to him. She was glad that Joe began to speak at this point as she didn't know what to say to him next. She realised that this was going to be difficult as he obviously didn't even care about trying to work together in a civilised way. She sighed to herself as she listened.

"For the next two weeks, instead of coming to this classroom, you will use the lessons to make sure that your blog will be as good as it can be." He told them in a bored voice. "Okay, starting from the front table, I will come to each table and you need to pick a piece of paper out of the box." He told them, picking up the box and shaking it. He stepped forward, moving along the tables while the students picked out their paper. Summer listened to them as they read out the words on the paper.

"Photography blog." Sighed one girl, obviously disappointed.

"Band blog!" Exclaimed the two guys from the rock group. Obviously they got all of the luck in that class.

"Sex blog." Whimpered one girl as the guy that she was paired with fist pumped the air. Summer heard the mumbling of apologies around the classroom.

"Advice blog." Said another girl, also disappointed with the paper that she had drawn out. Summer sighed, she had hoped to get an advice blog or a photography blog but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. She listened to a few more people read out their paper before she realised that it was her and Tomas' turn. She looked at him, asking him whether he wanted to pick the paper out or whether she should. He obviously didn't seem to care so much so she stretched out her delicate hands and carefully pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it nervously, worried that it would be something particularly difficult. She cleared her throat slightly before announcing "Mean Girls Reference blog." She told the class with a sad voice. She heard a voice next to her exclaim:

"Nice one!" She turned around to face Tomas, the smile etched onto his face. She could sense that confusion was written all over her face. Wasn't that a really hard blog to design? It was a very specific kind of blog. She frowned at him.

"Why are you so happy about a Mean Girls blog?" She asked carefully.

"Come on, Mean Girls is hilarious!" He exclaimed. She frowned at him. Was he gay? She didn't particularly care if he was but she wanted to work out why he liked it. No guy would admit to liking Mean Girls unless he was gay. She decided to say nothing more about it, she didn't want to offend him by asking. She nodded once, looking slightly unsure.

"Off you go, everyone." She heard a voice call from the front of the class.

Summer turned back to face Tomas, ready to start planning with him. She knew that she was going to find it very difficult to work on this type of blog, she knew absolutely nothing about it. She watched him collect his things together and she rose out of her chair at the same time as he did.

"Shall we go to the Annual Book library?" He asked her with a slight smile. "Or should we head to the DVD library?" He added, muttering to himself. "Maybe we should go to the IMDB archive first." He mumbled under his breath. Summer simply stared at him.

"Um, where?" She asked him with a confused look on her face. She had no idea where any of those places were. She didn't even know that they existed. She was used to the usual library, where she spent a lot of her time looking for quotes to use in her photography portfolios. She had also heard of the DVD library although she had never actually used it. She regarded him as he worked out where to go first.

"Hmm, follow me." He told her quickly before turning and leaving the room before she even had the chance to blink. She grabbed her bag from where she had hung it on the chair and ran after him.

"But where are we going?!" She called out after the dark haired boy who seemed to have the ability to move at the speed of light without even touching anyone who got in his way.

"This is going to be fun." She muttered under her breath, already wishing that she had stayed in bed.


End file.
